1. Field
Embodiments relate to a walking robot and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a walking robot encounters a rough plane, an inclined plane such as a stairway, or an obstacle during walking, the walking robot has higher mobility than a robot with wheels. Particularly, since the walking robot may lose balance and thus fall down, consideration of stability of the robot when a walking pattern of the robot is set is essential.
In order to assure dynamic stability of the walking robot, research on generation of a walking pattern in consideration of a Zero Moment Point (ZMP) has been proposed.
The ZMP means a point where the sum total of moments due to force generated from the sole of a foot becomes zero. That is, the ZMP is a point where reaction between a foot of a walking robot and the ground on a contact plane therebetween becomes zero. Further, if the ZMP is present in a support region where the foot contacts the ground, the walking robot may walk without falling down.
When a behavior pattern of the walking robot is generated, if the ZMP is present in the contact plane between the sole of the foot and the ground every step, the walking robot may walk stably.
In most of recent methods to keep the walking robot balanced, a strategy as to movement of joints so that the ZMP is located in the support plane is established, and an optimization problem to satisfy constraint expressions is solved.